Ice Fox
Ice Fox is the fourth member to join Titans South. She comes from a distant planet but spent a few years on Earth before joining the team. Appearance The most striking things about Ice Fox are that she is blue and has a smooth, cat-like tail. Her skin is the color of the sky on a sunny day, and her hair is a light cornflower blue. She prefers to wear her hair very short, or up in some kind of clip or bun. She is very tall compared to her team-mates, second only to Scythe. Her casual wardrove is varied, as she highly enjoys shopping for and wearing more avant-garde clothing. Ice Fox generally likes to wear as little clothing as possible, and this is reflected in her hero uniform. She wears a white sparkly leotard with no sleeves, and is cut in a V-shape down below her chest. She wears matching white satin gloves and thigh-high leather boots. Personality Despite her many years on Earth, Ice Fox still has trouble understanding the culture of humans. She never learned to speak proper English, so she often makes mistakes with her grammar and sentence structure. She tries her best though, and often speaks slower than most to compensate. On the surface Ice Fox is very quiet and reserved, often choosing silence when confronted by a stranger. She is, in fact, very cold towards most people (a point made out by many, considering her abilities). Underneath her exterior one will find a hauty, princess-like personality. To her team mates she is more open, though not so much that she has told them much about herself. There were times when she had crushes on each of her team mates (including Flora), and flirted with them heavily, but with little to no response she reverted back to normal, friendly interaction with each person. Like all members of Titans South, she highly enjoys playing video games, and finds a preference in racing games. History Ray'nen was born near a distant star on the planet Oogan'ia. On said planet it was natural to have some varying degree of control over ice or water, as the entire planet was frozen nearly to the core. Thusly, most plant and animal life survived not from having energy, but rather the lack of energy. The people of her planet, Oogan'ians, did not function in this way, and needed some sort of warmth or energy to keep them going. Their civilization has developed quickly, enough so that space travel became possible. It was due to the widespread popularity of space vacations among her people that caused Ray'nen to find her way to Earth with her family at the age of 10. She became seperated from her kin when they visited New York City. Try as they might, her family could not locate her, even with the help of the police. Ray'nen had, in fact taken up with a band of young street urchins, having her own little vacation. Her family searched for days, but soon the time came for them to return to their home planet. With her people gone, along with their cloaking device, Ray'nen's true identity was exposed. At first her new friends attacked her out of fear, and when she chose to defend herself with her powers, the group chose to run instead. All except for one boy whose curiosty overcame his fear. The two became fast friends, and he taught her how to live on the streets without being caught. They spent a few years running about, acting as if they ran the city in their own small way. Eventually the situation became too tight for them and they decided to find a new place to play in. Ray'nen found a tabloid describing a mysterious spacecraft that had landed in Tennessee. Under the thought that it might hold some evidence of her family, the pair journeyed south. Along the way Ray'nen developed a crush on her companion, and became very protective of him. After more than a few embarassing incidents because of this, her friend ran off on his own. Unfortunately during his small break from Ray'nen he was attacked and kidnapped, never to be seen again. The last Ray'nen saw was the vehicle that took him heading towards Gulch City. (tbc) Category:Female Category:Titans South Category:Heroes Category:Characters